


One Month Anniversary

by KillerKells202



Series: Notice Me [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Death Threats, F/F, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Short One Shot, Surprises, alcohol (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Yang decides to surprise Blake for their one month anniversary





	One Month Anniversary

Yang and Blake have been dating for a month and Yang feels like they're ready for that next step in their relationship. Yang shows up at Blake's and she meets her family. They hold hands as Blake leads Yang inside. Yang has her other hand pressing her nails into her palm due to nervousness. “Mom, dad, Yang and I have something we want to tell you.”

She whispered to Blake. “Can we please have gone to my dad's first? He would take this news a lot better. Oh!” She groaned getting and elbow to the stomach. She swallowed nervously when she saw them walking into the room. Kali beamed in excitement when she saw their hands interlaced. Ghira growled in his throat glaring at Yang. He would've much preferred them being more open sooner. 

“Mom. Dad.” She turned her head from one parent to the other. “Yang and I are girlfriends!” She exclaimed unable to hold back her excitement.

Kali squealed rushing to them and embracing Blake first. “I'm so happy for you two.” Ghira stood a few feet away with a smile. “Yay!” She sniffled with happy tears running down. I am so happy for you two.” She cried. She hugged Yang next tighter tighter than she held Blake. Yang was clenching her teeth and fist harder with strained groans. Kali forced Yang's head down to her head and whispering in her ear. “You hurt her, you die.” She threatened. 

“I might die now.” She strained a whispered back. Kali released her with an innocent grin. 

Ghira saw the display and smiled wider at Yang being suffocated by his wife. He figured no more threats were needed. He lightly hugged Blake. “Congratulations sweetheart.”

“Thanks dad.” She held him with her arm as tight as she could. 

Yang gulped as she was expecting a bear hug. She was surprised when it was a light. “You hurt her, they will never find your body.”

“I understand.” She so badly wanted to make a joke. 'Is that why Blake can't find him or is that why he disappeared?' But the risk wasn't worth it. “I wouldn't dream of it.” She sighed in relief when he broke away. 

“Ready?” Blake turn to Yang who wore a fake grin after receiving well deserved threats.

She was going to say ready before Kali interrupted. “Ready? You're leaving after dropping that bombshell? We should celebrate! It isn't everyday my daughter doesn't announce she's dating her crush since she saw her freshman year.”

“What!?” Yang and Ghira said together. “Mom!” Blake expressed. “Have you been going through my notes!?”

“Oops.” She closed her eyes and acted innocent. “You girls have fun.” She disappeared into the kitchen. Ghira smiled and waved to Blake and glared at Yang. She laughed and waved nervously.

They made their way to the bike. “Blake, close your eyes and cover them. I have something I want to show you.” 

“Just like you to surprise me.” She rolled her eyes then closed and covered them with her palms. 

Yang brought it in front of her and she wasn't made a reaction so she knows she's not looking. “Without opening your eyes, put your arms out in front of you close together.” Blake followed instructions. She felt something round in her hands and adjusted them to get a better grip. “Open.” 

Blake gasped to what she was holding. It was a black helmet, with two cat ear sticking up on the sides and a white Belladonna Crest painted on it. “Yang!” She held back her tears. She took the helmet in one hand and wrapped her arms around her burying her head in she shoulder. “I love it! Thank you! You're the best.” Tears were hitting Yang's jacket.

“Blake...” Her voice shaking. “Please don't cry. You start crying, I'm gonna cry and I won't be able to drive.” Her body was building to sobs. 

“I'm sorry. This is just...amazing doesn't describe it.”

“So, that means you'll stick around?” She grinned.

“Of course. You're stuck with me my Sunny Dragon.”

“My Blakey.” Her voice sweet as she held her lighter. “You wanna test it out?”

“Yes!” She broke apart and put it on. She noticed she only had to adjust some. “Did you adjust the straps to about where my head would be?”

“Mmaaayyy-yes.”

“You're too perfect.”

“That's all because of you. Blake, you've made me a better person. I don't deserve you.”

“Yes you do! Now stop ruining this and drive.”

“Just one more question and I will bring the mood back up.”

“Okay.” She mumbled breaking away. 

“Is it true what your mom said? Freshman year?”

“She probably found one of my own notebooks with doodles in them. Yes...I've been stealing glances since freshman year.”

“I'm...I'm glad I didn't find you sooner with everything happening during that time. When I mentioned a few times I was looking for something more serious, Winter...mentioned you....she knew!” Realization hit her. “She knew you were looking at me and I was too oblivious to see it. She felt I had matured enough over the summer and waited 'till school was back in session. Oh Blake.” She held her close again. “I'm so sorry.”

“You don't have to apologize for anything. Let's get going before we end up making our date her with my parents constantly glaring at you. We should've told your dad first. I just didn't want to make it awkward with him being my teacher.” She tried to put on her helmet on when Yang stopped her. 

“He already knows who you are.” She smiled. “Put this over your eyes.” It was a black ribbon. Knowing Yang liked to keep surprises, she tied it around her eyes and Yang put the helmet in her hands where Blake put it on her head. Using her hands, she led her to where the bike was and hopped on with Blake behind her. No matter how many times she felt it, she never got used to warm of Blake's arms around her torso. She sped off toward her destination. She groaned as they were stopped once again. 

“That's the forth time this month. Do these guys leave you alone?”  
“Only when I'm speeding.”

“You travel five under when I'm riding with you. I know school is in walking distance, but I'm tempted to get a car to avoid them.”

“Heelllooo Officer Mac. Was I speeding?” She fluttered her eyes.

“No, I just wanted to make sure you were safe. Blake, right? You mind lifting your face mask?” She slowly lifted it up and he laughed seeing the ribbon. “So last time, she leads you to an indiscreet location and this time she has no idea where you're taking her. You two enjoy your evening. Stay safe and Blake, call me if you need anything. I know this girl is wild.”

“She doesn't the know the half of it yet.” Blake put on face mask on to hide her blush. The officer laughed and went back to his squad car. 

“Definitely getting my own car so I don't have to deal with your jokes and teases.

“I'll just tell them what it looks like and what the license plate number is.” Blake groaned and rolled her eyes at the comment. Yang parked the bike and set her helmet aside helping Blake out of hers and helped her off. “Don't take it off yet.” Yang whispered taking her hand and guiding her along. They walked about a quarter mile when they got to where they were going. Yang stopped and stepped in front of her. “Keep your eyes closed.” She took the ribbon off and moved out of the way. “Open.” Slowly, Blake opened her eyes. She gasped as she recognized her-their spot where Blake took them for their fifth date. The moon shining brightly over the still water of the lake, the grass tall and green, with fireflies dancing. She had the blanket spread out. She noticed fishing poles, a cooler, and a grill nearby. 

“Yang!” She wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her blonde. “I love it! Thank you!”

Yang beamed holding her back. “I'm glad you love it.” She wanted to say the words to make this night special, but she would hold off on it until the evening really began. She didn't wait for Blake to break apart before she started walking like an awkward Frankenstein.

“Hey!” Blake laughed.

“Yes?” She looked at her innocently like she did nothing wrong.

“Stop ruining this.”

“If we don't sit on the blanket, we'll never get there.” Blake still didn't let go only to hold her tighter. Yang picked her up and carried her to the blanket. 

“Excuse you.” She wrapped her hands around her neck and kissed her.  
“Yes?” She beamed innocently. 

“You know 'yes'.” She smiled with an eye roll. 

She laid her on the blanket and kissed her lips slowly and Blake kissed back renewing them. They stayed like this for several moments before breaking away. “You want a drink?” She asked.

“What have you got?”

She dug into the cooler and Blake could hear the ice shifting. “Water, soda or pop, Gatorade, Powerade, Monster and punch for nonalcoholic, beer, whiskey, vodka, patron, wine and champagne.”

“You just have the works don't you? I'll take a water.”

“Yawn. Would you like flavoring? I have punch, lime, lemon, and orange.”

“I'll take the yawn.” Yang got a soda for herself and a boring water for Blake.   
“Thanks.” She smiled and they clang their drinks together. 

“You're welcome.” Yang laid right beside her. With her hands behind her head star gazing. “When you start feeling hungry, let me know. That's what the fishing poles are for. I know you wanted to spend the night time last time we were out here, but that was before we started dating.”

“Yang!” She was really close to saying those three special words but Yang told her she wanted to say them first. Yang leaned over her kissed her lips as a substitute. “What do I have to do to make you say them first?”

“Just take my teasing. Speaking of, I know you like to read.” Blake saw something that was new to her. Yang stood beside a fire pit. She struck a match and with the light, Blake could see two sticks with fine points and ingredients to make s'mores. 

“You are making this so hard!” She whined. 

Yang walked over her to knelt beside her. “Sh.” She cooed leaning down and kissing her lips. “It's okay.” She got her scroll and started playing the song Blake sang the night they met in the karaoke place. “Dance with me?” She held out her hand and Blake took it. Yang pulled her up and they started dancing to the rhythm. "You've got your head up in the clouds, tell me when you're coming down. Now I don't want to sink your ship. It's not about the scholarship. And all the friends that follow you, they tell you things that just ain't true. I'm the girl you never see, I'm the one you really need. Yes you are. She pulled her in close to kiss her before letting her go. And oh, don't get me wrong. You better make your move before the moment's gone. Tell me, if I cut my hair, if I change my clothes will you notice me? If I bite my lip, if I say 'hello' will you notice me? What's it gonna take for you to see, to get you to notice me...? Yang pulled her in. “All it took, was an excellent singer, a song that fit you and perfect timing.”   
“You know, I never did hear you finish your song.” She smirked and Yang smiled. 

“Really?” She raised her eyebrows.

“What? The Great Yang Xiao Long won't sing because it's only an audience of one? That's shameful.” She challenged.

“No, an audience of one makes it even more special.” She turned her scroll to the next song that made Blake's head turn before her friends scurried her out the door. “I say some things that might not come out right. I say them loud, and proud, and impolite. Don't try to analyze or be profound. 'Cause life's too short to be so tightly wound.” She touched Blake's nose with her index. Blake chuckled and smiled. “I'm reckless. You're speechless. Scream, shout, I love it loud. I feel the need to stand out in the crowd. Nothing's wrong with me. Freak out, I stand my ground. Nothing in the world is gonna keep me down. Nothing's wrong with me.” She finished and heard Blake clapping. She slid landing right before her like she does in baseball practice and pecked her lips, then moved into her slowly. She broke apart after sometime. 

“Can you please just say it? The suspense is killing me. I'm usually a patient person, but this is too much Yang.”

“Sh.” She reassured in her ear. “Just give some time okay. I promise I feel the same way you do. I'm not done yet.”

“Yet?” She glared. “How much more could you possibly have to do? I'm ready to hear them and I am so close to just beating you to it if you don't stop teasing.”

“Blake, relax. I'll be right back.” She kissed her forehead, taking a stick and lighting the end on fire she went down the lake line running along it's path. She ran back to the fire and threw the stick in then sat back down next to Blake. She held her hand watching the water while Blake stared at Yang with questions. She saw something soar into the sky and explode. Her ears stiffened at the noise but she loved the colors of the fireworks as they shot off one after another. Then on the far side, she saw more shooting off. Suddenly, there was whole burst of them from all around indicating the finally. When it seemed like it was over, there were several more that shot off. 

I LOVE YOU! 

“I love you Blake Belladonna.” 

“Yang!” Happy tears We're streaming. “I love you too!” They kissed and more fireworks shot off. She loved how much work and thought Yang put into this so would ask how she did this later. Right now, she was showing her girlfriend how much she loved her. They mutually broke away this time.

“Happy one month anniversary Blake.”

“Happy one month anniversary Yang. I should've known you would've gone all out.”

“Not just me, I had ten people who wanted to help with this on the other side of the lake. They also pitched in for some of the fireworks. Mostly Winter, even though she thought it was almost too gay and sappy, but wanted to help.”

“I have something for you too. It's not as fancy as any of this, but I hope you like it.”

“Blake, you didn't have to get me anything except the pleasure of your company.”

“I know, it's just...I know how you are and I know your style of things.” She pulled out a dark blue box.

“Blake?” She tilted her head. She wouldn't get me a promise ring this soon right? Yang thought. I know girls can fall and fall hard but this?

“Just open it.” She was nervous enough already. Yang gasped when she opened it. It was the black yin to the yin-yang symbol. Blake pulled a chain to reveal the yang symbol. “Now you'll be with me as I am with you.”

“Blake...This is perfect!” She wrapped her arms around her holding her close to her body as possible. “You're so perfect. I love you.” 

Blake's eyes went wide hearing those words. Not just words, but the promise behind. The promise to always put her first despite anything else is going on. The words that promise her all of Yang's devotion, time and care. The promise to always nourish and protect. Most importantly, the promise to love her. “I love you Yang!” She held her tighter holding her close as fresh tears wet her shirt.

Yang shed a couple tears seeing and hearing Blake cry in her arms. She wished she would stop so she could stop, but she also wanted to Blake to continue crying as releasing the most emotion she's had welled deep inside her. Yang had somehow broke through all her walls and made it into Blake's heart. Now the fight stay there had begun. She was determined to never see her as happy as she is now in someone else's arms, not Ilia, not Sun and especially that jerk Adam. She's mine! Yang felt a certain possessive as she held Blake with the intention of keeping her close. She sighed calming herself down. To think she had a crush on me for over three years, stood by and watched as I was fooling around with other people. I never noticed her until that night I heard her sing, the mall doesn't count. She has these amazing vocals. I hope she'll feel comfortable singing to me more often. “I love you Blake. You'll always be with me. The Yin to my Yang.” She whispered.


End file.
